jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Keystones
Keystones are mystical stones that can open gateways to other locations all over Jorvik. Even to Pandoria. Star Stable Online The player uses the power of the keystones during their first attempt to rescue Anne. However, to get to Pandoria, the Pandorian Keystone was needed and yet that stone was in the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. Fripp had given the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur keystone to Avalon for safekeeping and after retrieving it, the player and Linda ride through the gateway. However, even though the gateway was beautiful, the pathway's magic was too strong for anyone to stay there for long by exiting through the portal at the other end. The two made their way back to the valley. Following Linda the two make it to the Stonecutter's Vault after dispelling the illusion once inside the player and Linda meet the spirit of Magnus Steinar and the pair ask him if they can use the Pandorian stone to rescue Anne. He doesn't want to give the stone up until the seal in the middle of the room is restored and once it is he tells the pair to take good care of it. The player and Linda return to the Secret Stone Circle with the Pandorian Keystone, Alex wants to switch the stones quickly but Fripp warns the group of the danger of moving them recklessly. With the Pandorian Keystone placed on the pedestal the soul riders want to come along with the player to rescue Anne, but Fripp tells them due to the massive amount of energy needed for the gateway the others had to stay with him to keep the portal opened but they all wish the player luck. However, due to Darko's intervention the player returns to her friends without Anne, sensing that something was coming Fripp advises the player to remove the stone but it was too late. Darko and Garnok forced their way into secret area seeing no choice and refusing to let anything happen to the Soul Riders again Fripp uses his powers to destroy the stone saving everyone but at the cost of taking the blast. With finding Evergray at the permission of Fripp, he takes Lisa and the player to the Guardian's Dale and says they can use this gate to get back to Pandoria. Once there he speaks about a prophecy of the Soul Riders and believes the destroyed horse statue held a keystone but with it gone he speaks of making another one but needs a Pandorium Crystal close to Anne's location to make the new Pandorium Keystone. But with all normal ways closed the exiled druid brings the player to a Pandoric Rift allowing said player temporary access to Pndoria. After returning, Evergray believed the crystal was perfect, but before they could meet Magnus; they had to pick up Conrad and make their way to the Stonecutter's Vault. Once there they explained what happened to the original stone, the blacksmith agreed to make another one. After some time Conrad needs help finishing it and with the player's help the keystone is complete. Upon leaving the vault, Sabine had secretly followed the player demanding the stone but the player refuses after a dangerous race and rescue by Lisa and Alex it was safe and sound. Afterwards, the soul riders spend the day at their special campsite in Epona thanks to another portal way revealed by Evergray when he took the Epona Keystone. The next day, it was time to rescue Anne again and the whole gang heads to Guardian's Dale using the new keystone along with the soul riders powers the portal to Pandoria was opened this time everyone goes to save Anne and return with her. Types of Keystones Throughout the game four keystones have been used so far: *1st Pandorian Keystone (destroyed) *2nd Pandorian Keystone (new) *Epona Keystone *Valley of the Hidden Dinosuar Keystone Trivia *According Fripp, when using a keystone in the Secret Stone Circle, if moved recklessly, it will result in an explosion or everything and everyone being sucked into a void. *Once activated, a keystone can't be used for very long due to the risk of the portals becoming unstable. *Depending where you're going through the power of the stones and location of where you use them; the more energy is needed to keep the portal it creates open. *Magnus Steinar is the one responsible for making the keystones: **According to Evergray, Pandorian Keystones are made from Pandorium Crystals; however the crystal has to come from place of where the person wishes to jump to. **The crystal has to be right size, color and strong enough to make the stone, if not it can't be made or if a stone is made from a crystal taken from the wrong place the person could end up in the wrong location. Category:Pandoria